Talk:Domain
List of details Listing the domains is likely worth while and their respective powers. DaBear 09:47, 16 Nov 2005 (PST) * Domain details are on the Cleric page. This page should really be a stub, because there isn't much here. -- Austicke 17:04, 16 Nov 2005 (PST) :* Perhaps just adding a note pointing back to cleric for full description. DaBear 05:59, 17 Nov 2005 (PST) Extra spells? What does extra spells mean in the Special ability column? Is this supposed to just be a way of filling up what would otherwise be a blank cell or is it supposed to infer extra spell slots? Since it can't be inferring the inclusion of non-cleric spells (some other domains not labeled as having "extra spells" still include non-cleric spells), it is seems to be confusing the overall compilation. Or is this some info from the tlk file? At least I am confused about it. Other thoughts/clarifications? --Iconclast 20:47, June 28, 2010 (UTC) * Clerics who take the Knowledge / Magic / Travel domain gain an improved list of bonus spells - this if from in-game, at character creation. All domains have some kind of a speciality: able to turn vermins, granting a feat like War domain's Battle mastery, etc...The 3 domains mentioned before have the speciality to provide more spells than the other domains (5 spells to be exact, while the others only provide 2 or 3), at the cost of not granting any other ability / abilities. In my opinion the Extra spells cell is okay in it's current form. Praetor7 21:36, June 28, 2010 (UTC) * I changed the wording to match the table in my copy of the manual. Better? --The Krit 02:07, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :* Yes. I think it's clearer that way TK, with all due respect to Praetor7's detailed explanation. Since the associated wiki articles for the three domains in question do not contain a section for "Special abilities" (in accordance with the in-game descriptions, of course), the fact that the list of bonus spells is actually longer for those 3 (or "improved" per game vernacular), it didn't become evident until you guys pointed it out. Thanks for making it more dummy-proof :) --Iconclast 15:45, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Custom content i'd love to see this section enhanced with some info on custom content. *can new domains be added? *can existing domains be modified? if so, to what degree? *which files any control how the game uses domains? 06:40, June 10, 2012 (UTC) * Information has been added to the article. In brief, the answer to all three of your questions is domains.2da. --The Krit 18:05, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Frequency of special powers declared upfront? I am assuming that it was an unintentional omission by BioWare, but shouldn't the fact that some special powers (like Battle Mastery, Divine Protection and Divine Strength) can only be used 1x/day? They obviously felt it was important enough for other feats (like Blinding Speed, Divine Wrath, et al.) to clarify that point. Seems to me that new players should be informed of that before they make a domain selection based on a different assumption. But I am unsure whether this clarification note should be placed into this article or rather in the applicable sub-articles since the limitations of special powers differ from domain to domain... turning-related powers based on Turn attempts, or constant effect (per Healing domain), for instance. Suggestions? --Iconclast (talk) 19:21, November 23, 2012 (UTC) * Notes added to the individual domain articles. --The Krit (talk) 16:45, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Unavailability of Domain Spells in Toolset Should it be noted that Domain Spells aren't selectable as prepared spells in the Toolset? 08:00, June 14, 2013 (UTC) *Domains are selected as feats in the Toolset and are ready for the creature to use. WhiZard (talk) 16:00, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :Looks like I interpreted your "domain spell" as "domain power". The bonus spell availability is not displayed within the clerical spellbook for the creature, and thus these extra spells cannot be selected. Domain powers, however, work as expected. WhiZard (talk) 16:07, June 14, 2013 (UTC) * Note added. --The Krit (talk) 18:25, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Extra spells detail The recent edit 67995 made more precise the variations in the sum of domain spell levels. Normally, I'd agree that more precise is better. However, in this case, I think the information is distracting from the main point, which is an estimate of how big the impact of "more domain spells" is. The old version was basically an average and variance for typical domain spells, while the new version is more akin to a list of values. I think the summary information is more digestible with regards to the comparison. Do others have a preference here? --The Krit (talk) 23:17, June 5, 2019 (UTC)